More Than Love
by CryInSorrow
Summary: It's Christmas, a year later and Jason, Dick and Kaden are headed to a Christmas party hosted by Bruce at the manor. Dick has quite the surprise in store for Jason, and all their friends. Prompt by Lawlipop9991 (Lawlipop99 on Ao3) - Title - "More Than Love" by Los Lonely Boys. I'm a dork, leave me alone! :P Part of the Arkham's Red Hood series AU - Sequel to "Staying With Me"
1. A Special Gift, For a Special Person

**A Special Gift, For a Special Person**

Red Hood slammed the man against the wall, and kicked him in his side viciously. The man cried out in pain as his blood spilled onto the floor from his mouth, but he was alive. He spun on the spot, and pointed his gun at the men standing around him.

"It's true that I've stopped killing," he said, moving slowly toward the center of the room, waving his gun around to point at each of them "well, mostly. But think for _one second_ that I've gone soft, that you think you can challenge me?" He turned and fired a round into the man's shoulder "and you'll end up like that mother fucker there."

Red Hood strode toward one of them men, the rest of whom who backed off.

"Now, if I catch another one of you scum bags dealing to children, I'll do far worse to you than I did to him!" Red Hood snarled, gesturing back to the wounded man on the floor.

"Blackjack," Red Hood called. The man strode over toward him, tall, brown hair, with, dressed in jeans, a black shirt and a brown jacket, with a rather prideful grin on his face. He slapped the Red Hood on the back and chuckled at the injured man.

"Whaddaya need boss?" The Red Hood turned to him and pointed to the trash bleeding out on the floor.

"Send this piece of garbage to the GCPD. A Christmas gift to our lovely cops," The Red Hood in a mock sweet tone. The men chuckled in amusement, quickly silenced with a well placed glare from Hood. Blackjack grinned at the idea.

"And if he squeals?" Hood glared first at Blackjack, then strode toward the injured trash on the floor. The man whimpered as Red Hood slowly approached and crouched down in front of him, jamming the barrel of the gun underneath his chin.

"He won't say a word. Not if he wants to live through the night," The Red Hood said menacingly. The man whimpered again and Hood chuckled darkly.

"I don't have to kill him myself. I happen to know a few people in prison who'd want to know _his_ dirty little secrets, and they'll do it _for me._ Understand?" The man whimpered again and nodded.

"I can't hear you," Hood snapped, cupping his hand to his ear.

"Y-yes sir," the man whimpered. Hood patted him on the cheek.

"Good boy," he said and then rose to his feet and turned to the rest of his men. He waved the gun around the room, then pointed it to the man on the floor.

"Get him out of here, then deal with his little gang. Beat them, but don't kill them; if they do it again, _then_ you have my permission to kill them. Dead men can't learn lessons, no?" The Red Hood said smugly, retreating from the warehouse. He looked up to the sky as a new round of snow started to fall, thankful that the kevlar top beneath his hoodie was insulated, then punched a few buttons on his gauntlet and summoned his motorcycle. He hopped on and raced off into the distance with one, singular thought on his mind: _Dick is going to be so pissed._

* * *

Jason dropped by one of his old safe houses to change into civilian attire before heading back to the apartment. He started using his safe houses again in case he needed to go out as the Red Hood during the day, and some of them also doubled as equipment caches.

When he returned to the apartment, Dick was sitting on the floor playing with cars with Kaden. Kaden was playing with the batmobile he got for his birthday last February, and Dick was pushing a few of the other cars around, making car noises. Kaden occasionally glanced up at him and giggled, right before running Dick's cars over with his batmobile, to which Dick would make mock crying noises, making Kaden giggle even more.

"Got you!" Kaden called with a little laugh. At almost two years old, he'd already begun stringing together words for short phrases and sentences now. The kid was developing fast; Dick joked that they'd be sending him off to Harvard by the time he was five.

"Wow, our little boy is a sadist," Jason mused from the doorway, shucking off his jacket. Dick looked back at him with a smile on his face, which then turned into a frown. _Shit. I'm screwed_ Jason thought then, hanging his jacket up in the closet, and moving to sit on the couch.

"Really, Jason? On _Christmas?!_ "Dick asked in an annoyed tone. Jason rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Technically, it's Christmas Eve, and yes, it was important. An entire gang-"

"So not the point!" Dick snapped, interrupting the younger man and pushing himself up of the floor. He stood before Jason, looking quite annoyed; arms crossed, glaring down at him, Jason was tempted to make a flirty comment, but he opted for silence. Somehow, he figured that'd make it worse.

"God, Jay, can't you lay off of playing Crime Lord for _one day?_ Especially Christmas, for god's sake!" Dick scolded, now looking slightly upset. A twinge of guilt sparked in Jason's chest and he sighed as he got to his feet, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend/.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I _really_ am. But it's not like I wanted to! I promise, tomorrow on Christmas day, I'm all yours. Yours and Kaden's. Deal?" Jason asked, giving Dick his best 'puppy eyes' expression. Dick sighed, unable to resist those damn eyes and smiled, pecking Jason's lips.

"Fine. No Red Hood tomorrow then. If you do, I swear to GOD,-"

"I got it, I got it," Jason said with a laugh, raising his hands defensively.

"Dada! Come play!" Kaden called, holding out a little toy car to his father. Jason smiled and sat down beside his son, accepting the toy car. Dick smiled as he watched them, Jason making little car sounds and Kaden giggling happily.

* * *

Christmas day came and it was early in the morning when Dick and Jason got out of bed. They had breakfast, coffee, got themselves and Kaden dressed and headed to the manor. Bruce was hosting a sort of reunion Christmas, inviting the founders of the League (along with a few other friends, of course) to the manor to celebrate Christmas, them and all their families.

When the trio arrived at the manor, they found a few cars parked there already, some of the guests having already shown up. Dick and Jason hopped out of the car and gathered Kaden and the gifts for their friends and headed inside.

"Master Dick, Master Jason, welcome. And you too, Kaden," Alfred said with a small smile as the little boy giggled, walking between both Dick and Jason, his hands held in theirs.

The Kents were all there, including Clark and Connor, Zatanna, J'onn and M'gaan, Hal, Ollie, Dinah, Roy and Lian, Wally, Tim, and even Diana.

"Hey guys, start without us?" Jason called with a grin, waving to their friends. The whole lot of them turned and greeted them warmly. Wally raced up to them and hugged the both of them.

"Hey guys, long time no see!" Wally said cheerily. Dick chuckled in amusement; classic Wally, the hugger, the cuddler, always and forever.

"Likewise. How're things in Central?" Dick asked casually. The red head laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh you know, the usual; clowns stirring up trouble, and my awesome self putting them away." Jason snorted.

"I see you're still as conceited as ever," Jason commented. Wally grinned and wrapped an arm around Jason's shoulders.

"I see you're still the biggest ass in the room, too!" Wally replied. Jason chuckled at him and shoved his friend away playfully.

"Yup," Jason replied, almost pridefully. Wally knelt down in front of Kaden and poked the boy's tummy, earning a shrill laughter.

"And whose this little guy?" Wally asked.

"Kaden. Kaden Todd," Dick supplied. Wally looked up at the both of them, dumb-struck; everyone else seemed equally surprised.

"It's a long story, don't ask," Jason added. Wally simply grinned at the two of them and together they joined the others. They were in one of the larger living rooms of the manor, a large Christmas tree set in one of the corners, Christmas gifts taking up the entire corner of the room with. On the opposite side of the room, a refreshment table had been set up and most of the group was simply making small talk.

"Clark, Connor, glad you guys could make it!" Dick called cheerily, hugging the man who was like an uncle to him. Clark smiled at the three of them hugging each of them like his own nephews.

"Dick, Jason, it's good to see you both," Clark replied, grinning from ear to ear. Connor managed a smile himself, glad to see his old friends. He hadn't really aged a day in, god, what was it now? Ten years? M'gann floated over to them with one of her trademark, cheery smiles.

"Dick, Jason, it's so nice to see you guys again!" she hugged the both of them and Kaden too; the boy didn't seem even the least bit perturbed by her green skin as she knelt down in front of him. If anything, he seemed fascinated.

A glass rang out through the room and everyone turned their attention to it to find Bruce lightly rapping a glass with a fork.

"Alright now that everyone is here, what say we get to opening Christmas gifts, hm?" Bruce said with a smile on his face. So everyone gathered around the tree (or as best as they could with so many guests) and the gift opening began.

Clark and Connor's gifts were naturally all wrapped in led boxes so he couldn't peek, and Wally was excited every time someone opened one of his gifts. The babies, Lian and little Kaden were showered with gifts, so much so that neither of their fathers had any clue _how_ they were going to get it all home.

Of course, that wasn't too much of a problem, because both Lian and Kaden seemed content to play with the boxes and shredded wrapping paper, much to everyone's amusement.

The gift giving lasted for a good couple of hours, on account of how many people had come to the party. They thought they were all done, but Dick had one last gift.

"Wait, I've got one more here, for Jaybird," Dick announced, a rather mischievous grin on his face. Jason groaned and clapped a hand over his face.

"Every time you wear that look, something bad usually happens," Jason said flatly, earning a laugh from everyone in the room. Dick snorted and waved his hand dismissively.

"Not _every time_ ," Dick said defensively. Jason just shot him a look and held up his hand, as if to recount every time something bad had happened when he worse that look and Dick just swatted his hand back down.

"Okay, okay, so _maybe_ I'm a little bit of a prankster," Dick confessed. Wally laughed out loud and Dick glared at him, though it lacked actual anger.

"Dude, have you already forgotten all the shit we used to get up to when we were teenagers?" Wally pointed out. Dick just stuck his tonuge out at him, a gesture which Wally returned.

"Okay children, settle down," Clark cut in, earning another round of laughs. Dick left the room, just around the corner and brought in a rather large, colorfully wrapped box and set it down in front of Jason.

"Thought I'd save the best for last," Dick said smoothly, settling down on the floor in front of him. That earned a few 'aw's' from the guests. Jason quirked an eyebrow at him, but began opening it nonetheless. Inside was another, smaller box, also wrapped.

"Really, Dickie?" Jason asked, quirking an eyebrow and holding up the box. Dick just winked at him, cue the laughter. He opened the second box and inside was a third, smaller box. Jason huffed in annoyance.

"You're a pain in the-"

"Just open it!" Dick demanded with a laugh. Jason opened the box and inside was another small box, this time small enough to fit into the palm of his hand.

"Jesus, another one," Jason mumbled, shooting Dick a glare. Dick just winked at him and Jason rolled his eyes. Heaving a sigh, Jason began unwrapping what he hoped was the final box. It turned out to be a little black ring box, which he thought nothing of at first, and then he popped it open to find a simple gold ring inside. It wasn't until he saw Dick kneeling on the floor in front of him that his jaw dropped and his eyes grew to the size of salad bowls.

"Jason, will you marry me?" Dick asked with the sweetest smile on his face. Jason's mouth opened and closed several times, glancing back between the ring, Dick, and the guests. The whole room had grown eerily silent, waiting for Jason's answer. He was completely stunned; he knew Dick loved him, but this? Shit.

He was violent, abrasive, foul-mouthed, with a short fuse and a bad temper and seriously fucked in the head (tends to happen when you're tortured by a sociopathic clown for four months straight), and sometimes it s _eemed_ like Dick could barely stand him, so in his mind it was completely inconceivable that _anyone_ would want to marry him, of all people.

And fuck, Dick was attractive as hell and back in the day, when he and Wally were dating, he could have sworn those two would have ended up together instead of he and Dick. Dick had options, plenty of options. In fact it was his secret fear that he would find someone better. But he swore to himself if that day ever came, he'd let him go.

But marriage? He was pretty sure his brain was broken right now.

"Jaybird?" Dick asked nervously, gently rubbing his knee. Jason looked down at him, a hug smile spreading across his face. Everyone seemed excited now, but Jason couldn't form any words and-oh fuck, was he about to cry? _Don't cry, don't cry, for the love of god, don't-oh shit, I'm gonna cry, aren't I? God dammit..._

And Jason began to cry, the tears just rolling down his face, because this was the the one thing he only ever dreamt of. Deep in his heart, buried beneath all the pain and rage he'd built up around himself over the years, in the most vulnerable places in his mind and soul, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with someone he loved, who loved him in return. He always thought he was unworthy of it, given who he _was._

And Dick, that lovable asshole, found his weak spot, his soft spot, his one, glaringly huge vulnerability, beneath all the rage-filled armor he'd built around himself over countless years. And that smug jackass made him cry in front of everyone.

He slid off the couch and clung to Dick, face buried in his chest, crying, hands wringing into his shirt as he just cried. Dick, who looked somewhat shocked by the sudden breakdown, wrapped his arms around him and held him close, rubbing his back soothingly. He heard Jason mumble something but couldn't make out what he'd said.

"What'd you say?" he asked softly. Jason heaved a shaky sigh and dried his eyes, looking up into Dick's eyes.

"I said yes," he murmured. Dick smiled the sweetest, largest smile Jason had ever seen and the two of them shared the most passionate kiss either of them had felt since they'd been together, and everyone cheered for the two of them. Jason dried his eyes again and playfully shoved Dick away from him.

"God dammit Dick, you made me cry in front of everyone. Way to blow my rep. I'm gonna have to kick your ass for this later, you prick," he joked, drying his eyes once more. Everyone laughed as Dick moved back in to wrap his arms around his now fiancé and slid the gold band onto his ring finger.

"I love you too, Jaybird."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Ho hum, finally all caught up with the series now! Woot! So yes, this is a prompt story, because I've decided I very much like writing in this little universe of mine I've created, so I'm open to prompts, to add to the series. 3 Full prompt description can be found Ao3 in the comments in "Staying With You" Chapter 9! Enjoy! More to come soon! Hopefully! :D**


	2. Paintballs and Tuxedos

**Paintball and Tuxedos  
**

Jason had absolutely refused to go out on patrol that night, no matter how many times that black phone rang. And neither was Dick permitted to leave on patrol either. That night, while that baby stayed at the manor, he and Dick had sex pretty much all night. Jason was a very physical lover, and damn if it didn't show that night; six times, once on the couch, four times on the bed, and once in the shower until they were both finally exhausted, laying in bed in each other's arms.

"Dick," Jason said softly as he lay in bed, Dick snuggled against his chest. The older man looked up at him with a rather tired, yet satisfied expression on his face.

"Hmm?" Jason leaned down and pressed a kiss to his fiancé's lips. His hand came up to cup the man's cheek, thumb stroking over the soft skin as their lips moved together slowly.

"I love you," Jason murmured against his lips, grin spreading across his face. Dick let out a breathy laugh and tucked his head back underneath Jason's chin.

"Yes Jaybird. You've mentioned that. And made it quite apparent on the living room couch, four times on the bed, once in the shower," Dick mused, sighing contentedly. Jason chuckled a bit and tightened his grip ever so slightly around the man in his arms.

"Well, just making sure you got the message," Jason replied, pulling another laugh from the man.

"Shut up and go to sleep."

"Sure thing babe."

* * *

The next morning brought quite a surprise. Jason was up and about earlier than usual and for the first time in his life, he was a morning person. Though considering yesterday's events, he had every right to be happy as hell. He started the coffee pat and flopped down on the couch, heaving a sigh, a very content sigh. But no sooner had he done that, that Roy, Tim, Wally, Hal, Oliver, Connor and Clark paraded into the apartment. Jason, not in the least surprised, merely glanced at them over the rim of his coffee cup and quirked an eyebrow.

"And what's the meaning of this?" Jason asked smoothly. Wally grinned like the Cheshire Cat and playfully slapped his friend on the back.

"You my friend, are getting a Bachlor Party!" Wally said cheerily. Jason quirked an eyebrow and looked toward the bedroom.

"Oh don't worry, Dick is next and we have grand plans for both of you, but today is your turn!" Oliver put in. Tim urged Jason to his feet and he, Hal and Roy pushed him toward the room. Dick was sitting up in the bed, awakened by the commotion to see his fiancé and their friends shoving him into the room.

"Sorry to wake you, Dickie, we're stealing your boyfriend for the day," Roy said with a shit eating grin on his face. Dick just quirked an eyebrow, watching as Jason pulled on a par of dark jeans and a black t-shirt.

"I guess I'll see you later, babe," Jason said to the man, leaning on the bed to press a quick kiss to his lips. Dick smiled, amused as he watched his friends shuffle Jason out of the room and soon, the apartment. He sighed heavily and fell back on the bed and would have been content to just lay there for a little while longer. Except, he was naked, and-

"Rise and shine Di-oh my, someone had fun last night," came Barbara's voice followed by a round of giggles. Dick shot up out of bed, face as red as a tomato and pulled the blankets up over himself; Barbara, Zatanna, and Dinah were standing in the doorway to his bedroom, staring at him.

"Come on, everyone out so he can get dressed," Barbara said with a giggle, ushering the other two women out of the room. And so they waited, helping themselves to some coffee (nothing was sacred in his kitchen; his friends were always free to help themselves to whatever) making small talk and occasionally glancing back at Dick's door. The man came out a few minutes later wearing a pair of faded jeans and a black and blue Nightwing themed hoodie Jason had bought him.

Barbara wheeled over to him almost immediately, offering him a cup of coffee, which he gladly took. Zatanna and Dinah soon followed.

"When you're done with that, we're kidnapping you," Zatanna said sweetly. Dick quirked an eyebrow as he sipped his coffee.

"What? Gonna throw me a bridal shower?" he joked. The girls laughed and then Barbara hooked her arm in his and dragged him toward the door. Dick played along and slipped on his shoes.

"Actually, we're taking you suit shopping!" Zatanna said cheerily. Dick quirked an eyebrow yet again. Suit shopping, huh?

"You want to look nice on your big day, don't you?" Dinah asked. Dick shrugged his shoulders; it was still early for this kind of stuff, especially after last night's...activities...

"Of course I do," Dick replied.

"Then come with us!" Barbara called with another laugh, tugging Dick toward the door again.

* * *

Wally was driving with Hal in the passenger's seat, Clark and Oliver in the middle and he, Connor, Tim and Roy were kind of smushed together in the back. They'd rented and SUV for...whatever they had planned. Jason was clueless and they wouldn't tell him. 'It's a surprise' they said. So Jason opted to look out the window, as best he could anyway with Roy and Tim in the way, to see if he could guess.

They'd left the city about ten minutes ago and were now on a dirt road, as far as he could tell. All the drive, they shared stories, jokes and laughed, and Jason guessed they were getting close, because Roy suddenly jumped him and blind folded him.

"Ha ha, very funny. You guys gonna tell me where we are?"

"No, we're going to show you," Roy replied with a grin, helping Jason out of the car. The others hopped out and all headed for the back while Roy undid the blindfold. Jason blinked his eyes a bit, and a slack-jawed expression soon slapped across his face; a large wooden fort in the center of a bunch of smaller wooden buildings and various obstacles lay in a huge field in front of him, and the others, Tim, Wally, Clark, Connor, and Oliver, soon stood beside him in paintball gear.

"Oh hell yes!" Jason said with a huge grin on his face as Clark handed him some gear. Roy laughed at his child-like amusement, because frankly, he felt the same way; he loved paintball. So he went to the back and donned his own gear; there were two different sets of gear; Red and Green.

"Alright, now to pick teams. Ollie and I, being the accomplished marksmen that we are," Roy said with a smug grin and Oliver giving an exaggerated bow "will be team leaders. Jason, get your ass over here." Jason grinned and trotted over to Roy's side, high-fiving him.

"Alright, then I pick Tim," Oliver said. Tim made a little cheering noise and joined Oliver at his side.

"Wally, get over here," Roy called. Wally grinned like a kid in a candy store and zipped over.

"Connor," Oliver waved.

"Hal," said Roy.

"And Clark, you're with us!" Oliver said, patting him on the back. Roy moved to the back of the SUV again and grabbed a couple of flags, a red one and a green one and tossed the green to Ollie.

"Alright then, here's how this works; head shots and body shots are kill shots. Anywhere else is good. First team to capture the center for wins," Roy explained, pointing toward the huge wooden fort in the middle of the field.

"Also, no super powers whatsoever, understood?" Roy added in with a smirk. Clark, Connor, Hal and Wally all shared a laugh; literally half of them were meta humans.

"Gotcha, no super powers," Wally replied.

"Alright then, we all set? Then LET'S PLAY SOME PAINTBALL!" Roy roared, the others cheering along with him as they ram to their starting points on opposite sides of the field.

And so the game began, each team equipped with one paintball rifle, ammo, communicator's (thank you Bruce) and a single paintball pistol. And so each team began sneaking across the battlefield toward the fort. Roy led his team on a flanking maneuver, figuring Ollie would move straight for the fort. So he split his team in half and sent Jason and Wally over to the left while he and Hal went right.

Oliver, however, had different plans. He sent Clark and Connor inside while he and Tim sat back and waited for Roy's team. And then the fun began. Laughing clear across the battlefield as paint balls began to fly; Connor and Hal were tagged out first. Jason, Roy, and Wally made a bee-line for the center of the fort. Roy and Jason held off Oliver's team with Wally moved for the center with the flag.

But Oliver had sent Tim around to intercept him with their flag. Wally groaned as he was struck, just about to put their flag in. Roy took out Clark, and then Oliver took out Roy. That left just Jason, who practically sniped Tim as he was about to plant their team's flag.

Oliver came at him heavy, but Jason dived over one of the obstacles to avoid being shot. It as down to just the two of them.

"Hey, why don't you give up old man! Go get yourself a sponge bath or something, spare yourself the humiliating defeat!" Jason called. Oliver laughed out loud, peeking over the top of a wall.

"This old man's got plenty of years of experience over you, kid!" Oliver called back. Jason laughed back as he scurried across a gap to another obstacle nearby.

"Tell me again what it was like to discover America with Christopher Columbus!" Jason called back.

"Low blow, kid! You're toast now!" Oliver shouted back. Jason and Oliver both jumped out of cover and dashed for the center, firing their paintball guns at each other. Jason dived out of the way, getting a paintball in his leg, and Oliver in his shoulder, but Jason kept moving, slowly creeping around the obstacles until-

"Game over, old man," Jason said with a cocky smirk, firing several paintball rounds from his pistol into Oliver's chest.

"Agh, got me!" Oliver muttered as Jason strolled to the center of the fort and planted his team's flag. Roy, Wally and Hall all rushed over and cheered for him. Jason was hauled up onto Wally and Roy;s shoulders and hefted his rifle overhead victoriously.

"Damn that was fun, how about we go two out of three?" Jason asked with a smirk.

* * *

Dick was pretty much at the girl's mercy as they started forcing him to try on suits, even mix-matching pieces to find something that Barbara described as 'perfect'. Good luck with that. They'd gone to a specialty store in Gotham that specialized in weddings and had some pretty damn expensive suits. Dick had suggested some of the suits he already owned, but that idea was quickly discarded. It had to be something _special_ they told him.

"How about this one?" Dick asked, coming out of the changing room in a black tuxedo jacket, pants, black dress shoes with a white undershirt and a blue tie. Barbara, Zatanna and Dinah exchanged glances and then shook their heads.

"No, too plain. You need something more flashy!" Zatanna called. Dick waited patiently as the three of them huddled together and conversed. Then Zatanna's head perked up.

"Oh, I have an idea!," Zatanna said cheerily.

"Why don't you just use magic?" Dick put in. Zatana giggled and looked back at him.

"What, and take all the fun out of it? No way!" she replied with a wink, leaving him and the other two girls behind. Zatanna came back five minutes later with a lightning blue vest, a black bow tie and a single red rose.

"Here, put these on," she said tossing Dick the vest and the bow tie. He rolled his eyes, but took the clothing, removing the jacket and pulled the vest on, then tying the bow tie on and then pulling the jacket back on. Then Zatanna placed the red rose in the the front pocket of his jacket. Barbara and Dinah gasped, then giggled.

"It's perfect!" Barbara said cheerily. Dick chuckled in amusement, because really, not much had changed.

"Alright, I admit, his looks pretty nice," Dick admitted, blushing a little.

"So, do you like it? Because it's your wedding, so-"

"I love it Babs, thank you," Dick said with a genuine smile, leaning down to place a kiss on her cheek. Barbara giggled and grabbed him, pulling him down to hug him.

"Jason's next when he gets back," she said with a mischievous grin.

* * *

They spent all day playing paintball, which went on for much more than just three games. It was well past noon when they decided to quit the field and grab dinner, to which Wally grinned and suggested pizza and beer.

"Pizza and beer? Really Wally?" Jason asked with a laugh. Wally looked in the rear view mirror at Jason and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Sure, why not? All in favor of pizza and beer?" Wally called. Everyone cheered at the idea and Jason sighed with an amused smile on his face.

"May as well make it unanimous then!" And everyone cheered along with him as they drove back to Gotham. They stopped at Jason's favorite Pizzeria in Gotham and ordered a meat pizza and beer, settling down at a table in the corner of the restaurant.

"Oh, Jes's guys. 'think 'm hammered now," Jason slurred with a giggle. The rest of his friends laughed at him, each one of them in various states of drunkeness, except Wally, who sadly could not get drunk, being a speedster. He still drank, of course, but it had no effect. Which was why they chose him to drive in the first place.

"But, I gotta say," he managed, finishing off his beer "that this was one helluva day. Thank you." The group cheered and then Wally raised his glass.

"To Jason! Freeman tonight, soon to be married! To your last night of freedom dude!" Wally said with a huge grin, as everyone raised their glasses in toast.

* * *

Damian sighed as he was left to babysit Kaden yet again. He glanced over at the almost-toddler who was playing with Ace, as per the norm. Ace seemed to love that kid, though Damian couldn't understand why. He just rolled his eyes as the dog barked happily at the little boy as he let loose an infectious giggle, throwing the red ball for Ace to chase down.

Damian went over to the bookshelf and grabbed one of the books off of it, _Artemis Foul: The Lost Colony,_ a series of books he knew Pennyworth enjoyed, and so his on interest was piqued. He settled on the couch, laying out stretched across it and began reading. Until it was there again; like the last time he'd tried to read, Kaden was there as the edge of the couch, watching him with a smile. Only this time, the kid could stand up on his own.

"Damy!" he called with a smile. Damian snorted and went back to his book, opting to ignore the kid. That wasn't to be, because Kaden climbed up on the couch and moved to sit beside him. Damian growled, annoyed and sat up right to read, Kaden settling in beside him. Damian huffed as he glanced over at Kaden.

"Damy, you read?" the little boy asked. Damian glanced over at him and snorted.

"Yes I'm reading. Go away," Damian said flatly. Kaden scooted a little closer and patted the book.

"Read too!" he giggled happily. Damian rolled his eyes, glancing back at Kaden. It was clear this child was not going to leave him alone.

"Fine, but be quiet," Damian snapped. Kaden put his f=hand to his mouth and made a sssh sound, with a very serious look on his face, that would have made anyone else laugh. But not Damian. So Damian sighed and began reading the book aloud, completely unaware that this story was far beyond Kaden's comprehension at his young age.

Dick walked into the main room, having come to the manor to pick up Kaden after spending the whole day shopping with the girls. He stopped just around the corner as the sweetest sight he'd seen in a long while came into view. Kaden was sitting beside Damian attentively as the boy read aloud to the infant. Dick smiled at the sight, and it was also amusing, because he was sure Kaden had no idea what was being read to him.

"Ah, getting along well, I see," Dick called, casually strolling into the room. Damian shut the book immediately and looked up at Dick.

"He is annoying, so I'd appreciate it if you got him away from me," Damian said sternly. Dick chuckled in amusement and carefully picked Kaden up.

"Dickie! Up, up!' Kaden chortled, arms outstretched for him.

"Thanks for watching him for me, Little D," Dick said softly, ruffling Damian's hair and kissed his head. Damian growled at him, but Dick just chuckled in amusement and headed out of the manor.

"Grayson," Damian growled under his breath, turning his attention back to his book.

* * *

Jason laughed as Wally helped his drunken friend into the apartment, dumping him on the couch. In truth, he wasn't all _that_ drunk. Just...yeah, he was completely hammered.

"Wally?" came Dick's voice as he rounded the corner from Kaden's room, having just put the child to bed. Wally smiled at his old friend and immediately zipped over to hug him.

"Thanks for letting us borrow Jay for the day. We had a blast," Wally looked over his shoulder at Jason who was already passed out on the couch "especially him. He's hammered." Dick chuckled in amusement and patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Well, thanks for bringing him home in one piece," Dick offered with a smile. Wally grinned at him, giving him a wave before he left the apartment, closing the door behind him. Dick went into their bedroom and returned with a blanket, draping it over Jason's sleeping form, as well as dropping a couple of pain killers on the table for him for morning.

"Night Jaybird" he murmured, before shutting the lights out and slipping into the bedroom.


	3. Old Memories

**Old Memories  
**

Dick dressed in a pair of jeans and a black hoodie before moving out into the kitchen. He passed by Jason was was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee, head clutched in his hands, likely fighting off his hangover. Alfred was already there, cooking breakfast.

"Morning babe, you look like shit," Dick teased, pressing a kiss to his jaw.

"Morning Alfred," Dick said cheerily. Alfred turned and smiled at Dick as he served a plate of bacon, eggs and toast with a glass of orange juice to Jason. Jason, for his part, glared up at Dick and flipped him off while he thought Alfred wasn't looking.

"Not very polite, Master Jason," Alfred replied, turning back to his cooking.

"Gee, thanks for the sympathy...ugh, if they offer to get you drunk, don't take it," Jason muttered to Dick. Dick chuckled in amusement, slipping into Kaden's bedroom to check on him; the boy was still fast asleep.

"Your welcome. But that's what you get for getting drunk," Dick replied, sliding into a seat beside him. Jason groaned and let his head hit the table, lightly.

"Wish those pain killers would just kick on already. I;m going to need it if I'm going to survive playing dress up with the girls," Jason murmured, wo which Dick laughed out loud. He patted Jason's back soothingly then leaned in close and whispered in his ear. Jason sat up straight and gave him a wicked grin.

"Sounds good," he purred as he began eating his breakfast.

"Here you are Master Dick," Alfred called, placing a plate down in front of Dick.

"Thanks Alf!" Dick called, just about to eat when Kaden began to call from his room.

"Dada! Didi!" Kaden's little voice called from his room. Alfred smiled and patted Dick on the back.

"Allow me," he offered, slipping out of the kitchen and into Kaden's room. The little boy came running out to the kitchen, looking for his father, and when he spotted him-

"Dada!" Kaden called with a huge smile on his face, rushing toward Jason. Jason's headache was forgotten and a smile spread across his face as he held his arms out for his son. He picked the boy up and hugged him, setting him down on his lap.

"Hey little man, daddy missed you yesterday," Jason said cheerily, pressing a kiss to the boy's forehead. Kaden giggled happily and kissed his father's cheek, then wrapped his little arms around Jason's neck.

"Someone's happy to see daddy," Dick said with a gentle smile on his face. A knock came at the door moments later, to which Dick went to answer, kissing Kaden's head as he passed. He opened the door and Wally, Hal, Clark, Connor, Roy, Tim, and Oliver came in.

"Dickie! Guess what you're doing today!" Wally called cheerily, hugging his best friend. Dick laughed in amusement and gently pried the speedster off of him.

"Let me guess: Bachelor Party?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow. Wally laughed and wrapped his arm around his friend's shoulders and then Roy did likewise, on Dick's other side.

"You're damn right! Now let's get going!" Roy replied, both he and Wally leading Dick out of the apartment.

"Guess I'll catch you guys later! Love you!" Dick called back to Jason and Kaden. Kaden waved goodbye to Dick and then climbed down onto the floor, rushing into the living room to go play with his toys. Jason just flashed a smile and waved to him, but no sooner had they left, that Barbara, Zatanna and Dinah showed up.

"Jaybird!" Barbara called cheerily.

"Oh Jesus, it's too early for this shit," Jason muttered, raking his hands through his hair, to which the girls all laughed at him.

"Aw, come on, it'll be fun!" Zatanna giggled, patting him on the back.

"Baba! Zizi! Din!" Kaden called from the living room, holding his toy cars out to them in offer to come play. The girls giggled and 'aww'd' at him, and Jason smirked in triumph. Kaden could keep the busy for a little bit while he collected himself for the very long day ahead.

* * *

Jason had told him that they'd all piled into an SUV and went to a paintball field for his Bachelor Party, but there was no SUV, not today. Curious, he asked "so, you guys going to tell me where we're going?" Wally snickered and patted Dick on the back.

"We can't tell you, dude! That'd still spoil the surprise!" Roy was beside him then and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"But trust me, you'll like it. A lot." The group ducked down an alleyway and Dick quirked an eyebrow. Were they going to take a zeta-tube somewhere? Was where they were going really so far? And they did end up taking a Zeta Tube, directly to Metropolis, where aforementioned SUV was waiting at the end of the alleyway. Oliver hopped into the driver's seat, Hal in the passenger's seat, with Connor and Clark in the middle and Tim, Dick, Wally and Roy in the back.

"Okay then, you guys going to give me a hint?" Dick asked amusedly. The rest of them exchanged quick glances and then Wally grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

"Well, let's just say it's got plenty of games, and-"

"A carnival?" Dick asked immediately. Wally frowned and playfully slapped his friend's arm.

"Dick. You didn't even let me finish!"

"Was that my name, or an insult?" Dick asked with a laugh.

"Probably both," Tim said.

The group laughed and then they got on their way, driving clear across Metropolis for a carnival. Dick thought it was odd to take a zeta tube, so far away, to a carnival when they could have just gone to the one in Gotham. He voiced this thought, but his friends just gave him shit eating grins and snickers. Now he was even more curious! Especially since Roy found it necessary to blindfold him halfway there.

"Here we are!" Oliver said, stopping the SUV. He and the others hopped out of the car, while Wally carefully helped Dick slide out and then led him a short way around it.

"Okay, so what's with all the secrecy?" Dick asked when they came to a stop. Wally removed the blindfold and Dick's jaw dropped; his friends seemed please with his slack-jawed expression.

"Well, what do you think?" Clark asked, gesturing toward the sign which read: Haly International Traveling Circus.

"Shit..." Dick breathed, raking a hand through his hair. Wally and Roy both snickered at his reaction, standing on either side of him and wrapping their arms around his shoulders.

"Have I ever mentioned you guys are the best friends a guy could ask for?" Dick asked, smiling from ear to ear.

"Well, maybe a few times, but it's always nice to be appreciated," Wally replied as he and Roy led Dick onto the carnival grounds. Dick didn't need prompting however; the first place he headed for, was the circus tent, his friends following behind him.

"Hey, where are you going?" Connor called after him, rushing to catch up.

"To see my family," Dick said with a soft smile. He led his friends back past the giant circus tent to the collection of trailers behind it. There the circus crew was at work setting up for the next show, and Dick caught sight of Haly, stepping out of his own trailer.

"Haly!" Dick called, waving to the man. He smiled and jogged up to him just as the man looked up to see who was calling him. Haly grinned from ear to ear at the sight of his old star, placing his top hat on before hugging him.

"Well, if it ain't Dick Grayson! Good to see you, boy! How are you?" Haly asked with a laugh. Dick grinned and hugged the man who had been like a grandfather to him. He looked around to see all the circus workers setting their work aside to come and see him. Or at least those that had been with the circus since his time.

"And who are these fine gentlemen?" Haly asked, gesturing to his friends.

"Oh, sorry. This is Clark, Hal, Connor, Tim, Oliver, Roy, and Wally," Dick said smoothly, introduce and gesturing to each of his friends in turn. Each of them shook Haly's hand, and then Dick grinned "you've actually met a few of my friends already. You remember the Daring Dangers?"

"How could I forget?" Haly asked with a chuckle of amusement. Dick pointed to Roy and Connor.

"Well, you're looking at Dane and Dean Danger," Dick said pridefully.

"Well I'll be damned, it's a pleasure to meet you boys again! And for the first real time." Haly shook their hands again and clapped Dick on the back.

"So tell me, what brings you here?"

"Bachelor Party," Wally blurted out. Haly flashed Dick a surprised glance and he blushed a bit, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Well, good on you! What's the lucky girl's name?" Haly asked. Dick's face flushed an even deeper shade of red and his friends just snickered behind hi back. He shot them a glare, but that only made it worse.

"Actually, his name is Jason," Dick admitted. Haly was quiet for a minute, contemplating the information. He then playfully slapped Dick on the back and grinned.

"Well, you tell him if old Halys finds out he hurt you, I'll bust his ass," to which Dick and the others laughed. Dick patted the old man on the back.

"I'll let him know, thanks." Haly turned to leave, but then stopped in his tracks, an idea coming to mind. He jogged after Dick and stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Say, Dick," Haly called. Dick turned, his friends stopping to wait for him. Haly cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. He smiled at Dick and asked him "I hope I'm not being insensitive here, but...you wouldn't mind putting on one last show for and old man, would you?" Dick's face lit up at the idea, but then he frowned, glancing back at his friends.

"I'm afraid less than half the 'Dangers' are here," he admitted. Wally approached Dick and clapped him on the shoulder.

"No way, you're totally doing this! I'll be one of these 'Daring Dangers' with ya! C'mon, performing in a circus? Hell yeah!" Wally said cheerily. Roy laughed and wrapped his arm around Dick's shoulders.

"Count me in,"

"Me too," Connor added, which surprised the rest of them. Haly grinned widely.

"Great! It'll be fantastic!"

* * *

Kaden bounce in Barbara's lap while the girls waited for Jason to come out and show them one of the several tuxedos they picked out for him. It had been sort of an all day thing, though they stopped for breakfast first, and then hit the stores.

They'd spent the last hour having Jason try on different suits, however. Nothing he'd tried on this far was 'good enough' however. It didn't help that Jason hated suits anyway.

"Ugh, these damn monkey suits are so uncomfortable," Jason growled, stepping out of the changing room into a simple black tuxedo with a white undershirt.

"No, no, no, too plain," Dinah said smoothly, waving her hand dismissively Jason rolled his eyes, and stepped back into the change room.

"Why don't we try and re-use Zatanna's idea?" Barbara suggested. Zatanna and Dinah exchanged glances and then turned their attention on Barbara. Then Jason stepped out on another tuxedo; a simple black jacket with a pleated white shirt, black pants, black shoes and a black tie, the jacket left open. Zatanna giggled and scurried off into the store.

"Listen to daddy, Kaden; find yourself a nice young man, not a girl. Girls are insane," Jason said, kneeling down in front of Kaden. Kaden laughed and Barbara playfully swatted Jason's arm.

"Don't teach him that!" Barbara leaned down and said to Kaden "don't listen to daddy. Daddy is just jealous because he struck out with the ladies." Jason snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Please, I'm sex personified! You know how many women Dick had to chase away from me at Bruce's charity gala last year?" Jason said with a cocky grin. Dinah laughed and Barbara just rolled her eyes.

"Back!" Zatanna called, with a red vest and a blue flower this time.

"Oh, Zatanna, that's such a brilliant idea!" Barbara called excitedly; it was the opposite of what she'd chosen for Dick, not that they were going to tell Jason that. They had insisted that the two of them not see each other's tuxedos until the wedding day.

So Zatanna had him put the red vest on and leave the jacket unbuttoned, placing the flower in his pocket. The girls stared at the outfit for a few moments and then Barbara nodded.

"Oh yes, this will work nicely! Amazing how such simple touches make a suit work, isn't it ladies?" Barbara asked. Jason chuckled in amusement and rolled his eyes.

"Great, can I take this monkey suit off now?"

* * *

Dick, Wally, Roy, Connor, and even Tim who they'd convinced to join them in the act later, were all in costume, costumes quite similar to those worn by the original Flying Graysons. And Dick was wearing his father's costume, specifically. Haly gave it to him as a gift.

For Dick to say he was excited was a bit of an understatement. It had been many years since his last performance, but he enjoyed it, and always would. He was born and raised in the circus life. So when the spotlights came on and illuminated them, he felt his excitement build even further.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Tonight I have a very special surprise for you all!" Haly called over the microphone. The spotlight center on Dick, who gave a wave to the cheering crowd below.

"I give you Richard Grayson, the last of the Flying Graysons! And the star of our very special show tonight!" Haly turned back to the crowd and the spotlight was back on him.

"Tonight, I give you the 'Flying Grayons Memorial Tribute!" he called and the crowd cheered wildly as the act began. Dick took a deep breath as Roy swung toward him; he grabbed the trapeze and swung forward before launching himself toward Roy, doing a triple flip through the air.

Dick gave his very best to the show, save for his signature quadruple somersault. Merely as a precaution of course. Dick felt the only thrill of the crowd cheering below, memories of he and his family's act coming back to him, and he couldn't help but smile from ear to ear.

The show eventually came to an end and their little team met back up with Clark, Oliver and Hal in the back.

"That was a great show! Bravo!" Oliver cheered.

"You're amazing, Dick! I've never seen anyone move like that!" Clark added in. Dick grinned from ear to ear, glad his friends enjoyed the show. But he was even happier at a chance to act one final time.

"Ah Dick! That was amazing! I'm so glad you agreed to put on one final show! Do you hear that?" Haly called, gesturing toward the audiences. They could still hear the cheering, even after the show had come to an end.

"I haven't heard that much cheering, that much applause since the Flying Graysons themselves!" Haly chuckled, patting Dick on the back. Dick laughed in both amusement and happiness.

"Well, it was really nice to get out there and perform one more time. The Flying Grayson Memorial Act, huh?" Dick asked. Haly smiled warmly and hugged the boy who was once his star.

"Well, your family deserved that, may they rest in peace. I'd wager they'd be so proud of you," Haly said. Dick hugged the man again before rejoining his friends.

* * *

The rest of the day was much less eventful after performing at Haly's circus. They spent the rest of the day playing carnival games, watching other, small shows and enjoyed some of the side attractions, but it seemed Dick really enjoyed the carnival regardless. Before they left, however, here was one thing he insisted they do...

"Hey guys, meet one of my oldest friends," Dick said with a huge smile on his face as he stopped in front of an elephant and patted her trunk. The elephant let out a little trumpet at seeing him and brought him into a sort of hug with her trunk. Dick smiled and hugged her back.

"Her name is Zitka. She was one of my best friends growing up, y'know. Ain't that right girl?" Dick asked with a little laugh, patting her trunk. Zitka patted him on the head with her trunk, obviously not having forgotten him over the years. Dick turned to leave but then let out a cry of surprise and then a laugh as Zitka wrapped her trunk around him and hauling him up for another hug.

"Aaaw, I love you too girl, but I gotta go!" he said with another laugh, his friends laughing too, Wally snapping pictures. The elephant placed him back down on the ground and he patted her trunk one final time before he and his friends left the tent.

"Hey, so you're leaving then?" Haly called after them. Dick turned to see Haly catching up to them and flashed an apologetic smile.

"Yeah, sorry, I wish I could stay longer, but, y'know. Got a fiancé waiting for me at home," Dick replied. Haly smiled and clapped Dick on the back.

"Well, you take care then. It was good having you here!"

With that, the group departed, back for home. Clark stayed behind to return the car while the rest of them took the zeta tube back to Gotham, bidding their goodbyes to one another. Dick made back for his apartment, a walk that only took five minutes, and pushed the door open. His first thought when he stepped inside was shit, that's adorable! Jason was stretched out on the couch with a Dr. Seuss book over his face and Kaden lying on his chest, sucking his thumb. Dick snickered a bit and slipped his phone out of his pocket, snapping a picture and just in time too; Jason began to stir.

With a groan, he pulled the book off his face and placed in on the table. Kaden began to wake too, what with all Jason's moving, and let out a little yawn. Jason chuckled in amusement and set the boy on the floor. He sat up with scrubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Hey Dickie, have fun?" he asked with a yawn, stretching his arms. Dick just smiled at him, and flopped down on the couch beside him, snuggling up against his side.

"Why don't I tell you about it?"

"Up, up!" Kaden called, reaching for the two of them. Dick smiled at the boy, placing a kiss on the top of his head and setting him down between them, and so the three of them snuggled up on the couch while Dick told them about his day.


	4. Wedding Planner

**Wedding Planner  
**

After a few days of prodding from the girls, Dick and Jason _finally_ agreed to hire a wedding planner. The two of them were all set to just have a small ceremony at the manor, but it was Barbara first, who began the few days long process of trying to convince them to make the day something they could _really_ remember.

Jason was more or less happy to let Dick handle all of it; he was a simple man of simple tastes so he would have been content with their aforementioned plans; a small, simple ceremony on the manor grounds. Dick, for his part, didn't really know a whole lot about weddings. Fortunately, it was Barbara, Zatanna, and Dinah to the rescue; they seemed more enthusiastic about planning the wedding out than they did.

The first thing the girls did, was to look for a wedding planner. Fortunately, Bruce had been more than willing to pay for everything, which they found rather endearing. So the girls hired a wedding planner who naturally wanted to talk to Dick and Jason and find out what it was they wanted.

A knock came at the door while Dick was taking care of some dishes and Jason was sitting at the table feeding Kaden. Dick made for the door and swung it open to reveal a young man, no older than Jason, with blonde hair and blue eyes, carrying a side bag.

"Goof afternoon sir I'm-" the man began, but was soon interrupted by Barbara, who wheeled up beside him.

"The wedding planner!" she said excitedly. Dick chuckled in amusement and invited them inside, Barbara happily making herself at home and the young man seemingly nervous. The man stood in the middle of the room, fidgeting a little nervously, to which Dick just quriked an eyebrow.

"You alright?" he asked. The man just nodded.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm just-"

"Nervous? No shit," Jason called from the kitchen. Dick snorted and threw one of Kaden's small plush toys at him, nailing him in the head.

"Ignore him, he's an asshole,"

"Who proposed to who again?" Jason called back. Dick laughed in amusement.

"My name is David. David James. I uh...nobody told me...y-you're Dick Grayson," the man said with a bit of a nervous stutter and, unmistakably, a blush. Jason slipped past him, getting in real close.

"Mmm, I think someone has a crush on you, Dickie-bird," Jason teased. The man nearly dropped the book he'd been holding and Dick laughed, throwing another stuffed toy at him.

"Jason, leave the poor kid alone!" Dick said with a laugh as Jason raised his hands defensively. Barbara giggled at the two of them.

"Sorry for misleading you. Didn't want anyone to overhear. You know how the press is," Barbara said to him. David just gave a curt nod.

"I understand. It's just...I'm fresh from college, I've only planned two weddings so far and none nearly as-as high profile as yours sir," the man said respectfully, inclining his head. Jason snorted and waved his hand dismissively.

"Don't buy into the hype, Dick Grayson is just an ordinary slob like the rest of us," Jason replied casually, earning playful punch in the arm.

"No, Jason, _you're_ a slob," Dick replied.

"Bite me."

"Maybe later."

"Don't threaten me with a good time."

"Okay you two, behave," Barbara called, putting an end to their arguing. Kaden came barreling over moments later, colliding with Jason's legs. Jason jumped, cupping his crotch, because one of the boys little fists almost nailed him there.

"Oh shit, watch the boys, little boy," Jason murmured, carefully picking the giggling child up. Even David smiled in amusement at the boy. He cleared his throat and dug through his side bag.

"Well, as I was saying, with someone as high profile as yourself, er, yourselves, I should say-" he began, clearing his throat again "this is a huge honor, and could serve as a _huge_ boost to my very early career, or-"

"You'll crash and burn-"

"Jason!" Dick reprimanded, slapping his arm. Jason mock pouted and stuck his tongue out at Dick. Dick just snickered at him and quickly stole a kiss.

"Er...more or less," the man said with a nervous laughter.

"I'm sure you'll do fine," Barbara offered with a smile. David flashed a smile back and began digging through his side bag for a notebook, a pencil, and various pamphlets and the like.

"Well, there are typically three parts of a wedding; The Ceremony, then the cocktail hour, and lastly the reception. So to being, where would you like to have the, uh, wedding?" David asked, glancing up at Dick and Jason. Jason raised his hands and shook his head, deferring to Dick. Dick just snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Guess I'm on my own on this," Dick said amusedly. Jason just winked at him.

"Babe, the only part I care about is the part where I get you all to myself, in a nice comfy bed-"

"Okay, that's enough out of you," Barbara said flatly, clamping her hand over his mouth. Dick blushed pink and face palmed, and Jason just wiggled his eyebrows, completely shameless. Another knock came at the door to which Barbara took Kaden from Jason and nearly shoved him off the couch.

"Fine, fine! I know when I;m not wanted," he said dramatically, mock pouting as he went for the door. He pulled it open to find Tim standing there with a newspaper in hand.

"Hey, came to take Kaden to the park like I promised the little guy! Also, this," Tim caid smoothly, shoving the paper into Jason's hand and moving toward Kaden. He picked the little giggling boy up and tossed him into the air a few times.

"Whose my favorite little nephew!" Kaden giggled happily at his uncle.

"'im! 'im!" he called, not quite having his t's down yet. Tim laughed and turned to the man, David and shook his hand.

"Sorry, you are?" he asked. David cleared his throat and got to his feet.

"David James. I'm the uh, wedding planner," David replied, sitting back down.

"Fuck!" Jason cursed, everybody's head darting toward him. Jason growled and showed them the front page of the newspaper that Tim had given him. The headline read _DICK GRAYSON GETTING MARRIED?!_ Dick growled in annoyance as he jumped up off the couch and snatched the paper out of Jason's hands. He threw it in the fire place and lit it on fire.

"I swear to god, these reporters are like cockroaches!" Dick muttered, flopping back down on the couch. Jason face-palmed, falling back down beside Dick.

"The next few weeks are going to suck," he said. Dick glanced over at him and simply nodded.

"Yes they are."

"Sorry guys. D'you mind if I take Kaden to the park for a while?" Tim asked. Dick and Jason looked up at him and shook their heads.

"No, of course not. Have fun little man!" Jason called, flashing a smile.

"Byyyeee!" Kaden called, waving goodbye as Tim carried him out the door. The room went silent for a time until David cleared his throat.

"Well, if you wish to hold the wedding at Wayne Manor, then I'll need top have a look at the place," he said with a smile. Dick and Jason grinned at each other.

"Alright then. Let's go to the manor," Dick said smoothly. He and Jason hopped up off the couch and headed out of the apartment with David and Barbara behind them. It wasn't that far from the manor, only a short five minute drive. When they arrived, Alfred had been waiting for them.

"Miss Gordon informed me of your arrival," he explained before they asked.

"Hey Alf!" Jason called with a wave.

"Nice to see you, Alfred!" Dick called. They headed inside the manor, Barbara wheeling in behind them and David following, eyeing the place in awe.

"Wow...I've only ever seen it on tv, it's so much more amazing in person," the man whispered. Dick snickered in amusement and stretched his arms out wide.

"Yeah, you're not the first person to say that. This is where we were both raised, so I figure it makes the most sense to have the wedding here," Dick explained.

"Yeah, he's a major sap," Jason teased. Dick snorted.

"As if you're one to talk,": he teased back. David seemed amused by their interaction, but then cleared his throat.

"Okay, so, um...where would you like to hold the ceremony?" he asked. Dick smirked and gestured for him to follow. He led them through one of the larger dining rooms which had elegant glass doors in the back that led out onto the manor grounds.

"I figure we could have the reception here," he said, gesturing to the dining room as he pushed the glass doors open "and the ceremony out here. David stepped out onto the manor grounds and stared in awe at the amount of empty land.

"Wow...um, well, this is perfect," he said with a smile, turning back to the couple.

"This will do nicely! So, shall we get planning?"

* * *

The next couple of weeks seemed to fly right on by. Dick and Jason slowly opened up a bit to planning their own wedding, though Jason not so much; he still maintained that they didn't need anything fancy. With some hired help, they rearranged one of the larger dining rooms in the manor, setting several tables throughout the room for the reception, and the room beside that was set aside for the cocktail hour.

It was decided they'd use the backyard for the ceremony itself, but neither Dick or Jason had made any concrete decisions for what they wanted to do for the ceremony. Barbara and Zatanna decided to handle that part.

And for Jason's part, well...he had a few ideas of his own. He pulled David aside while he was overseeing the design of the dining room for the reception.

"Look, Dave, I got a favor to ask you," Jason said, a gentle blush on his face. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, then looked around to see if anyone was listening.

"Dick is a gypsy. And I want to add something to the ceremony or the reception, anything that's...how do I put this? Gypsy related?" he asked, face tinting a darker shade of red. He was glad no one was in earshot to hear him; he knew how incredibly sappy this all sounded.

"I see, you want to add something from Romani tradition to the wedding, correct?" he asked. Jason blushed a little and nodded.

"Yeah. You don't need to tell anyone about this right? I mean, Dick will probably figure it out on his own anyway," Jason muttered, waving his hand dismissively. David flashed a smile and gave a curt nod.

"Of course, my lips are sealed." He me headed back for the dining room but Jason stopped him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Kid, you're doing just fine, by the way. No need to be so nervous. Loosen up a little yeah?" Jason said smoothly before heading up the stairs. David returned to the Dining room to oversee its decorating and was soon approached by Dick.

"So, what did Jason want?" he asked with a grin. David jumped, startled by Dick's sudden appearance.

"Er, he wanted to ask me about some things for the ceremony," he lied. Dick chuckled in amusement.

"I see. Keeping it a secret, are we?" he asked. David blushed a little and shrank back, but Dick just clapped him on the shoulder and flashed him a friendly grin.

"No worries, I'll let him have his little secret, if you let me have mine?" he asked. David smiled a bit and nodded.

"Sure, what's that?" he asked. Dick grinned and leaned in close, whispering in David's ear. David smiled and even laughed a bit in amusement, but nodded in confirmation.

"Sure, we can do that," he replied. Dick laughed and clapped the man on the back again.

"Great! Thanks, appreciate it!" he said with another genuine smile before retreating from the dining room. David heaved a sigh; planning a wedding was one thing. Planning a wedding or Dick Grayson, the ward of Bruce Wayne, was a completely different monster, because he was mostly going off of what _someone else_ was suggesting. He sincerely hoped they were pleased with the designs he had going. A Wayne wedding could make or break his career. He hoped for the former.

"You're doing great," came a voice. He turned and saw Barbara behind him.

"They're not as intimidating as the press makes them seem," Barbara said with a laugh. David chuckled in amusement.

"So I've noticed. They're just ordinary people like the rest of us."

"Well...I wouldn't say that, exactly," she murmured, flashing him a wink and a grin before wheeling away.

* * *

The wedding was only a week away; They'd set the date for February first ad everything was going swimmingly. The dining room was spotless, the tables all set up nicely with pristine white table clothes on each of them, with a special table at the front of the room for Dick and Jason in the center, and Roy and Wally on either side of them.

Just through the glass doors at the back of the room, rows of white wooden seats of elegant design lines up in two columns with a blue rug down the center, leading to a white arch draped in roses (Barbara's idea) with a white podium just beyond for the priest.

Jason had asked Roy to be his best man and naturally, Dick had asked Wally. They'd rehearsed everything over and over, but Dick and Jason were both still nervous as hell.

"Relax you two, everything will be fine," Zatanna reassured them. Dick and Jason were standing in front of the podium, practicing their vows with Roy and Wally on either side of them. Jason let out an exasperated sigh.

"Geez, this is nerve wracking. I think I'd rather be beating down thugs," Jason joked. Dick laughed in amusement and stole a kiss.

"Shit, for once Jaybird, I actually agree."


	5. Not All Is Perfect In Paradise

**Not All Is Perfect In Paradise**

Dick was pissed. Why was Dick pissed? Because Jason missed Kaden's birthday. It was late into the afternoon and Dick and Kaden were at the manor, having gone there to celebrate the boy's birthday. Jason had taken off early in the morning before they had woken up and simply left a note saying the Red Hood had business to take care of. Or as Dick had so eloquently put it when he met up with the others, 'he took off to go play gang banger'.

Well, the whole day went by and Jason hadn't show up at all, so yeah, he was pretty pissed. So was everyone else it seemed. Dick, Tim, and even Barbara sat on the floor in the living room playing with Kaden with his new toys; a little toy city with a bunch of cars and such to go with it. Bruce sat in an arm chair with a cup of tea watching them amusedly, some television show going in the background that no one was really paying attention to.

The whole day, Kaden kept asking 'where's dada?' which hurt, because the little boy seemed to _really_ want his father.

Truth be told, Dick was honestly also a little bit concerned because he'd been gone _all day._ But his concerns were soon laid to rest when Jason came through the front door, dressed in civvies; dark jeans, boots, black t-shirt and his usual leather jacket.

"Dada!" Kaden called with a burst of laughter as he ran up to his father and hugged his leg.

"Hey little man! How're you doing?" he asked with a bright smile, lifting the boy up into the air. He kissed the boy's cheek and Kaden laughed, then pointed to his toys on the floor.

"Dada, look!" Jason looked down at the toys and took note of the less-than-pleased looks he was getting.

"I see I see! Listen, why don't you and Uncle Tim go play ion the other room. Daddy and Dickie need to talk," Jason said, placing Kaden down on the floor and crouching down in front of him.

"'Kay," he replied, grabbing a car and tugging Tim to his feet. Tim laughed in amusement and allowed himself to be led out of the room. Jason sighed deeply and scrubbed his face with his hands.

"I'll let you two deal with this alone," Barbara said sharply, pulling herself back into her chair and wheeling out of the room. Bruce just flashed a glance back over his shoulder before following her out.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Dick snapped angrily, rising to his feet. Jason snorted and waved his hand dismissively.

"Quite a lot actually. Where do you want me to start?" he asked jokingly. Dick growled at him and took a threatening step forward.

"This isn't a joke, you missed Kaden's birthday!" Dick hissed. He turned his back on the man and raked his hands through his hair, fighting back his own anger. Was Jason really that selfish? That he could run off to play vigilante and miss his own son's birthday?! He had to give the man a chance to defend himself though, so he kept his mouth shut and waited for an answer.

"Look, Dick, it's not like I fucking _wanted_ to go," Jason countered. Dick spun around and glared at him.

"Then why did you?" he asked. Jason quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Do you _really_ have to ask that? You _know_ what my work as The Red Hood entails," he replied. Dick snorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, playing Crime Lord and blowing people away who annoy you," Dick said flatly. It was Jason's turn to get pissed, taking a threatening step toward Dick with a death glare to match Batman's.

He pointed at Dick and replied "I'm trying my damnedest _not_ to kill! I promised _you_ I wouldn't unless I had to, and I'm showing restraint for my kid's sake, so don't you fucking _dare._ " Jason turned to leave, not in the mood for this shit, but Dick wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily.

"He was looking for you all day you know," Dick said, stopping him right at the front door. Jason froze, but didn't look back.

"He kept asking 'where's dad?' You know, it kinda hurt to have to lie to him and tell him you were busy. Too busy to spend his birthday with him." Jason ground his teeth, fighting back a retort he'd knew he'd regret later. He turned then, slowly, and glared at Dick.

"Look...it was a fucking emergency, okay? I had to stop a full blown fucking gang war from breaking out. You think this shit is easy?" he ground out, clenching his fists at his sides. Another thing he'd been fighting like hell with was his anger, and suddenly, Dick felt a twinge of guilt, watching Jason's jaw work, his fists clench, seeing how hard he was fighting to keep his temper down.

"Dick, until you put that red hood on, until you deal with the gangs, the Underworld politics...I bust my _ass_ to keep this city safe. Maintaining the gangs and keeping them from killing each other, keeping them under my control, it does that," he said in a low tone. Dick sighed and raked his hands through his hair, moving to Jason's side and bringing him into a light embrace.

"Listen, Jaybird...I'm sorry, I just-" Jason sighed and interrupted him by pulling him against his chest.

"I do what I do to keep you guys safe. It's dark, dirty work, but it gets the job done, and it's a hell of a lot better than leaving the gangs to their own devices," Jason said softly. The two of them sighed in unison and just stood there in silence for a few moments, embracing each other.

"Shit, we're getting married soon. Having any second thoughts about that?" Jason asked with a hint of tease in his tone. Dick snorted and pushed away from the man, quirking an eyebrow.

"Are you kidding? Of course I'm not, you dumbass. Just because I think you're being a prick sometimes-"

"Gee thanks," Jason interrupted with a smirk, rolling his eyes.

"-Doesn't mean I don't want to marry your stupid ass."

"My stupid ass now, huh?" Jason asked with a snort of amusement. He sighed and moved past Dick to sit on the couch. Dick turned, smiled at him and joined him moments later.

"Shit, how the fuck are we supposed to manage this vigilante life with married life, and raising a kid?" Jason asked with an exasperated sigh. Dick snorted, follow by a laugh.

"I have no fucking clue. I guess we'll just make it up as we go along," he replied. Jason laughed at him and jabbed him in the side with his elbow.

"Oh, look at that, Dickie-bird, the genius, the man with the plan, suggesting we wing it."

"Fuck you, Todd."

"Oh, channeling Damian now, are we?"

"You're such an ass."

"You like my ass."

"Ugh, you're impossible."

"Wanna find out?" Jason grinned like the Cheshire Cat and pressed Dick back down onto the couch, melting his lips with Dick's, his hands sliding up the man's shirt, pulling a light moan out of him. He nibbled on the man's bottom lip, but before things could go any further, he felt someone yank him up by the back of his jacket.

"Hey, what the-" it was Alfred. Dick bolted up and both their faces were flushed crimson.

"If you two are going to get intimate, I would advise using a bed, in a bedroom, instead of the living room couch," the man said evenly. Jason bit his lip, holding back a laugh as the man retreated from the room.

"Well, I like how he thinks," Jason said in a suggestive tone, wiggling his eyebrows at Dick and holding his hand out to the man. Dick laughed and took the man's hand, entwining their fingers and allowing himself to be led up the stairs...

* * *

Dick woke to lances of light piercing through the window. He felt a warm body pressed against his own and smiled to find Jason laying beside him, holding him. He smiled contentedly as he ran his fingers through the man's hair. Jason stirred a bit, but otherwise didn't wake, but instead responded by pulling Dick a little closer against his chest. Dick chuckled in amusement; before he and Jason got together, he had never tagged Jason for the cuddling type. Well, he was in his sleep at least, and if he weren't naked and in bed beside him, this would make excellent blackmail.

Alfred came into the room minutes later and Dick froze like a deer in the headlights; the blanket that had been on the bed was there no more and so he was bare for the whole world to see.

Alfred made no remark on it, however, and seemed completely unperturbed. Classic Alfred, he hadn't know anything that could bother that man. Instead he threw open the curtains and bid them awake.

"Rise and shine Master Dick, Master Jason," Alfred called. Jason groaned as the sunlight struck his face, his eyes slowly opening. Dick snickered in amusement and quickly pulled the blankets up, if just to preserve Jason's modesty (though he wasn't sure he had any).

"W'as going on?" Jason asked tiredly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"It's time to get up, Master Jason. Your wedding is in just a few short days. It's time for you to eat breakfast and rehearse one final time." Jason rolled over onto his back and sighed tiredly.

"Shit. Can't believe it's almost here," he murmured. Dick chuckled in amusement and as Alfred left, he pulled himself out of bed to dress.

"I know. And pretty soon, you'll be Jason Grayson." Jason snorted.

"Fuck no, did you just listen to that? Sounds completely ridiculous. And besides, I think you should call yourself Dick Todd." Dick let out a bark of laughter.

"That sounds ever worse!" Jason frowned, repeating the name in his head, then snorted in laughter,

"Shit, yeah it does." Dick leaned on the bed and pressed a kiss to Jason's lips.

"We'll figure it out. Now get dressed before Alfred comes back." Jason hopped out of bead and quickly began to dress.

"Uh, yeah. Definitely don't want that."


	6. Wedding Day

**Wedding Day**

The day had finally arrived; wedding day. Jason stood in front of the full body mirror in his old manor room that Barbara had brought in for him. He examined himself in the mirror, dressed in his black tuxedo pants, open jacket, white dress shirt with red vest and a black tie. The final touch was, of course, the blue flower.

"Jesus," Jason muttered to himself, fiddling with the collar of his shirt. He couldn't remember a single moment in his life when he'd been this nervous. A knock came at his door and he turned to see who it was. He'd left it open and standing there in the doorway, was Bruce.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked, fidgeting with his tie again. Bruce moved up beside him and straightened his tie for him, earning a muttered 'thanks' in reply. Bruce patted him on the back and flashed a smile.

"Nervous?" he asked.

"Extremely," Jason replied. Bruce wound his hand around Jason's shoulder, the both of them looking in the mirror. Bruce seemed happy, and Jason...well, nervous, obviously. He sighed deeply, running his hands through his hair one more time before Roy came to get him.

"Hey, bud, it's almost time. You ready?" Roy asked with a wry grin. Jason snorted, straightening his already straight tie, forcing Bruce to fix it for him again.

"Relax," Bruce said with a hint of humor in his tone. He patted Jason on the back, flashing him a smile before retreating from the room. Roy's grin got even more mischievous, and Jason flinched in response.

"That look worries me, man," Jason said, quirking an eyebrow. Roy stepped into the room, his hands behind his back, which made Jason even more suspicious.

"Roy-"

"Here," Roy said smoothly, revealing what he had been hiding; Dick's smart phone and a red, blue, and yellow garter with the superman "S" on it. Jason quirked his eyebrow and quickly got the idea.

"Oh no. No way in hell is Dick making me wear that! If anyone should wear it, it's him!" Jason said shaking his head. Roy laughed out loud and started fiddling with the phone.

"He said you'd say that, so he prepared this blackmail, just in case," Roy answered. Jason quirked an eyebrow.

"Blackmail? What blackmail?" So Roy grinned like the devil and held up the phone for Jason to see. Jason's face turned crimson at the picture Roy was showing him. He remembered that from his sixteenth birthday party. Dick had snuck in some liquor and he, Roy, Jason, and Wally proceeded to get drunk. And that must've been when Dick took this picture: a picture of Jason and Wally kissing. Neither of them remembered that, except what Dick told them; that he and Jason weren't just drunk, they were shitfaced.

"Oh...fuck him." Jason muttered, facepalming in embarrassment while Roy struggled not to laugh. Roy left the room, taking Dick's phone from Jason, to allow him to put the garter on, which Jason did with reluctance.

"It's time," came Barbara's voice minutes later, sitting in the doorway with a huge smile on his face. Jason had just finished tucking his shirt back in when she came to get him and he flashed her a smile. Bruce came up beside her and flashed him a smile too. Jason took a deep breath to relax a bit.

They'd decided to add a little tradition to the wedding, so Bruce would be 'giving Jason away' more or less. Dick was Bruce's ward and had never technically been adopted. It took a lot of convincing, mostly from Barbara and Zatanna for Jason to agree to it; he was convinced it was sappy (and embarrassing, because "do I look like a woman?!")

And so it was that the trio made their way down stairs and out to the manor grounds where everyone was waiting. Jason and Bruce stood in the doorway, waiting for their cue. From the (rather large) crowd, Jason could spot Diana, Clark, Barry and Iris, Hal, Tim, Damian, Zatanna, Dinah, Oliver, John, Connor, Artemis, Kaldur, J'onn, M'gann, Billy and his uncle, Cassie, and many, many more friends, and a lot of people he himself didn't even know. He cleared his throat, fiddling with his collar again as the music started to play.

"Geez, taking on Gotham's Underworld is less nerve wracking," he muttered to Bruce who just chuckled in amusement. And then came his cue, locked his arm with Bruce's as he started down the aisle, the people gathered turning to see him. Jason kept his eyes fixed on Dick, who looked back at him and smiled the biggest, most genuine, happy smile he'd ever seen. And just from that, he himself couldn't resist smiling either.

Wally was waiting beside Dick, flashing a grin back at him, and Roy waiting beside where he was supposed to stand, but his eyes were focused mostly on Dick, who he could see was just as nervous as he was. When they got to the front, Bruce took a seat in the front. Jason turned to Dick and flashed a smile, the two of them joining hands as the minister spoke.

"We are gathered here today-" the man went on, but Dick and Jason were only half pay attention, the other half on each other.

"You nervous?" Jason asked. Dick chuckled in amusement.

"More than you can imagine."

"I'm pretty sure I can imagine it just fine, thanks."

And so the ceremony went on, Dick and Jason's attention more on each other than anything else. They answered the minister when prompted, but otherwise, they remained locked on each other; it was pretty much all they could do to alleviate how nervous they both were. And then came the vows.

Jason cleared his throat and said "I didn't write any vows." There were some murmurs in the crowd, which he ignored and continued "you know me, I'm not exactly the sentimental type. I prefer to punch all my problems away." That earned a few laughs from the crowd, Dick included.

"But, y'know, can't wait to start arguing with you about what brand of cereal to buy, or get pissy at each other for checking our other guys," more laughs from the crowd. Jason looked up at the minister, then to Dick and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, shit, that's all I got." Dick laughed in amusement and shook his head.

"Well, it's genuinely Jason, so-"

"Did you expect any less?"

"Fuck no-oops, sorry Alfred," Dick replied, earning another round of laughter from the crowds. Dick cleared his throat, ready to recite his own vows. He looked out to the crowd, then back to Jason and smiled.

"Screw it. Vows are overrated. I'll just say it plainly," Dick said. Jason rolled his eyes.

"This should be good," cue the laughter.

"You're a pig-headed, stubborn jackass, but-" Dick began, a gentle pink blush spreading across his face "you're my pig-headed stubborn Jackass." And that earned a few 'aws' from the crowd.

"Now, do you, Dick Grayson, take this man to be your husband, to love and be faithful to always?"

"I do."

"And do you, Jason Todd, take this man to be your husband, to love and be faithful too, always?"

"I do."

The priest then gestured to someone in the crowd. Dick looked, confused, then turned back to Jason who just had a shit-eating grin on his face. Dick looked and saw Barbara wheeling toward them with tears in her eyes and a small plate with bite-sized pieces of bread, and salt, on it. Dick looked back at Jason, eyes wide.

"Jason...did you-"

"Include a few Romani traditions? I totally did," he replied with a grin. Dick chuckled, even more nervous than before and Jason just shook his head in amusement. As per Romani custom, the two of them took a piece of bread, poured a small amount of salt on it and then fed each other the pieces. It was a Romani tradition, the meaning of which symbolized their harmonious future together.

"I now pronounce you, Dick Grayson, and you, Jason Todd-Grayson, married! You may now kiss!" the minister declared. Dick and Jason smiled at each other and leaned in for a deep, passionate kiss, Dick's arms wrapping around Jason's neck, and Jason's around Dick's waist, and the crowed clapped and cheered for them.

But the best part of all was when little Kaden came forward in his tiny tux with a pillow in his hands, bearing their wedding rings. More 'aw's' came from the crowd.

"Dada!" he called with a smile as Dick and Jason crouched down in front of him.

"Good job, little man! Now go get auntie Babs!" Jason said, patting the boy's head.

"Kay!" Kaden called, running off to Barbara. The two of them opened the boxes and Jason snorted in amusement as Dick placed the ring on his finger. It was a simple silver tungsten ring, with a sapphire ring around the middle of it, and a single sapphire gem in the top of it.

"Tungsten, huh? How cute, Dickie-bird. Why don't you just put a bullet on my finger?" Jason muttered with a smirk. Dick just winked at him, as Jason put a ring on Dick's finger; a black and blue tungsten wedding ring.

"Black and blue, huh?"

"Well, I happen to know you're a nerd," Jason teased, slipping the ring on, and then the two of them kissed once more before entwining their fingers and leading the guests into the next room; cocktail hour.

And for the next hour, people chatted amongst each other, cocktails being served left, pictured being taken, and then "I Got a Feeling" by Black Eyed Peas started playing and Jason's face turned crimson. The song was definitely something Jason would have chosen...were the roles reversed. Dick wiggled his eyebrows at him, and Jason's face only grew darker. And then the crowd started to cheer and clap for them again in tandem with the beat of the song. Wally grinned and brought over a chair for Jason to sit on. Jason covered his face with his hand and then waved Alfred over.

"Hey Alf, bring me a cocktail, would ya? Gonna need one for this shit," he called, earning a round of laughs. The butler smiled at him and brought him over a glass which Jason grabbed eagerly and began to sip as Dick ducked down in front of him, wiggling his eyebrows again.

"Dear god, what have I gotten myself into?" he murmured, but with a grin on his face. Especially as Dick's hands began reaching up his pant leg.

"Careful there, Dickie-bird," Jason said with a cocky smirk, in a tone only his, now husband, would get. Dick licked his lips as he looked into Jason's eyes, and the crow around him only laughed and cheered and clapped when Dick slowly began sliding the garter off Jason's leg, then off. Dick got to his feet and swung it around a little for all to see.

Then people gathered for what came next and Dick turned his back on them. Jason slid past him, stealing a kiss before leaning against the wall to watch in amusement. Dick glanced back over his shoulder for a moment, then grinned and tossed the garter over his head. There was a brief commotion as people moved to catch it, and when they turned, it was none other than Wally.

"Guess I'm gettin' lucky next," Wally called, holding it up.

"In your dreams, West!" came Artemis voice from across the room. He glanced over at her and laughed, and then the guests dispersed into the dining room for the reception. Dick and Jason sat at the table in the back, with Kaden sitting in Dick's lap, Wally beside Dick, Roy beside Jason, and Bruce and Barbara on either end. Alfred, as well as many other servers hired to cater the wedding, brought in the cake.

Dick glanced over at Jason who just flashed him a wink and a grin. The cake was circus themed, four tiers, with a little "Haly's Circus" sign down at the bottom, and different circus workers decorated the cake until the very top which had a little circus tent on it with an elephant standing behind two men in tuxedos.

"God dammit Jason, I might actually cry," Dick said, earning a few laughs from the crowd as he leaned in for a kiss.

"I told you I'd get you back for that Christmas proposal you ass," he replied with a laugh, earning a playful swat from Dick.

"I know you wanted your circus family to attend, so this was sort of the next best thing," he said with a shrug. Dick smiled at him and then pressed another kiss to his lips.

"And now, without further ado, dinner is served," Alfred called as the caterers began bringing in the food. They wheeled in roast pigs with sides of beef, chicken and goose, gigantic platters of fried potatoes and various vegetables with breads and wines to boot.

"Really, Jaybird? Romani wedding feast, too? Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Dick asked, pressing a kiss to Jason's jaw. Jason chuckled in amusement as dinner was served. While everyone ate, the best men, Wally and Roy, shared some stories and jokes with the guests.

There was laughter throughout the room, as Wally recounted how Dick chased Jason, naked down the hall of the manor after he had replaced his shampoo with honey. The entire room boomed with laughter when Roy told them about the time Jason had drunkenly flirted with him. Jason just groaned and facepalmed at that particular story.

Then it was their turn to share their own stories. Dick earned a great deal of laughter upon recounting one of child childhood memories at the circus. He and his cousin John snuck itching powder into Jimmy's clown makeup. He and his cousin got a good laugh, but were then punished by being sent to clean up after the animals. And then it was Jason's turn.

"So everyone here knows I was a little asshole as a kid," Jason joked, sipping his wine. Small laughs emanated from the crowd as he shared the story of how he'd first met Batman.

"So I'm taking the last tire off the batmobile, and I happen to look up, and there's standing Batman," Jason went on with a grin. Dick chuckled in amusement and the crowd made an 'ooh' sound.

"And I look at him, then at the tire iron and drop the thing. And my first thought was...shit." And everyone laughed. Jason looked over to Bruce who was also laughing. And before they knew it, it was time to dance. The first dance would be just Dick and Jason, and both of them were a little nervous. The two of them moved to the dance floor and the band began playing their song 'More Than Love'. Dick wrapped his arms around Jason's neck, and Jason settled his hands on Dick's hips.

"Nervous?" Dick asked. Jason smirked and stole a kiss.

"Yup. You?"

"Definitely." As the song started, they began to dance, moving slowly to the music. The two of them smiled, content to stare into each other's eyes. Jason gave one of those cocky little smirks that had Dick's knees nearly melt. At some point, his face had ended up buried in Jason's neck, whose chin rested on top of his head. Their dancing devolved into merely swaying in place.

As the song came to an end, Dick felt Jason's lips press against his. The mood was so perfect, he became keenly aware of just how soft the other's lips were. There was some applause, some camera flashes and the two of them just stood there for a few moments, smiling at each other like fools before they vacated the dance floor, fingers entwined.

The reception continued on for a good five hours until it was time to send Dick and Jason off. Everyone followed the two of them out of the manor as they, hand in hand headed to-

"Holy shit is that a fuckin' Lamborghini?!" Jason blurted out, staring at the black Lamborghini Aventador. The two of them stared back at Bruce whom merely flashed a grin and gave a nod. Jason turned to Dick with a huge grin on his face, like a kid in a candy store.

"I'm driving!" he said quickly, gunning for the driver's seat as Bruce tossed him the keys. Dick laughed in amusement and followed after him, hopping in the passenger's seat. Jason grinned as he revved the engine a bit, then pulled away from the manor, the cliche cans trailing behind it.

"Next stop, Sydney, Australia," Jason said with a laugh, grinning when Dick leaned over and kissed him.


	7. Honeymoon in Syndey

**Honeymoon in Sydney**

Dick and Jason arrived in Sydney a few day ago, and damn was it nice. Instead of a hotel room, Bruce had actually bought a beach side house for them to use (and Dick and Jason agreed they'd definitely have to come back at some point).

To say the place was nice, was an understatement. It had only two bedrooms, but each bedroom was the size of a small apartment all its own. It had a rather large kitchen, dining room and living room with two full bathrooms, with a modern style to everything. The living room was definitely unique, with its own indoor pool in the back of the room, which led out, under a wall and out to a larger pool out back. Bruce, apparently, felt the need to spoil them both, and shit, this was as spoiled as it got!

And dinner their first night was fantastic. They went to a restaurant called "Quay", said to be amongst the best restaurants in the entire world and to top it all off, it had an amazing view of Sydney Harbor. It was a little fancy for Jason's liking but neither of them could deny the hype; the food was amazing.

Jason was currently stretched out on the beach, laying on a towel, in just a red swimsuit and shades, soaking up the sun's rays. Dick was out in the ocean, swimming, calling him to come join him. But Jason ignored him, content to-okay, no, he was sleeping. Dick had suspected as much, so he snuck up onto the beach with a grin on his face.

When he got closer, his suspicions had been confirmed; he heard very light snoring coming from his husband. That's going to take some getting used to he thought to himself with amusement. He stood over Jason and snickered to himself...then knelt down beside him and reached into his cup, grabbing an ice cube, suppressing another snicker, and pressed it to the man's chest. Jason bolted up immediately.

"Holy shit, that's cold!" he shouted and Dick fell over backwards, clutching his stomach as he laughed. Jason sent him a murderous glare, and Dick just pointed at him and laughed some more.

"Shit, I'm sorry, but...it was too perfect!" Jason snorted, then tackled the man and pinned him beneath him.

"You're right, it is too perfect," he said with a leer on his face then sent a shiver down Dick's spine. Jason's grin widened and he leaned down and started lightly kissing Dick's collarbone, trailing up his throat, and lingering on his pulse point, tearing a moan out of the man. He felt him go slack beneath him, which only made him snicker in amusement. He knew too well which buttons to press. And he pressed another one, kissing and sucking at the man's pulsepoint, sending shivers down his lover's body.

"J-Jason," he breathed. Jason chuckled against his throat, letting his teeth graze lightly over the skin.

"My, my, what have we here?" he purred, nibbling on the flesh at the junction between his neck and shoulder. Dick shuddered at the very seductive tone Jason was using. He wanted to wrap his arms around the man and kiss him silly, but...his hands were pinned above his head. There were several ways he could escape right now, none of which he was going to employ; they mostly involved hurting Jason.

"You want me to take you, Dickie? Hmm? Right here on the beach? Just have my way with you, in the middle of the day, on the beach?" Jason purred against his jaw, reveling in the shiver he felt from the other man. He watched with a seductive smirk as Dick bit his lip, suppressing his moans, the look in his eyes, filled with lust.

"Mmm, the things I'd do to you," he purred again, letting his eyes drift closed as he nuzzled against Dick's throat. Another shiver as he continued "I'd suck you off, bring you to the edge, make you beg for me" he traced his tongue along the man's collarbone "but I wouldn't let you cum, no. That'd be too easy." His hands started to travel across Dick's chest, fingers playing lightly over his nipples. A deep crimson blush spread across the man's face as a gasp escaped from his lips, bucking up into Jason's touch.

"Jay," Dick breathed, voice thick with need. Jason grinned like the Cheshire Cat as his kissed his way down the man's chest. He looked up into Dick's lust filled eyes and said "and then I'd fuck you, right here, on the beach. Make you scream my name, make you beg for me. Make you writhe beneath me." Dick's breath caught in his throat; the combination of Jason's oh-so-sexy voice, that seductive tone, the touches and kisses on his body, the situation, where they were, was just so god damn arousing.

And the Jason got to his feet and brushed himself off, leaving Dick all hot and bothered in the sand.

"But maybe later. I'm going to go grab a bite to eat," Jason said in a normal tone now, flashing Dick a wink and a grin as he headed for the beach house. Dick sat up, staring incredulously after Jason, then grabbed a fistful of sand and threw it at him.

"You son of a bitch!" he called after him, pushing himself to his feet and chasing after him. He jumped on Jason's back, nearly knocking the man over. Jason merely laughed and grabbed his legs, holding him in place while Dick wrapped his arms around his neck. He leaned down and stole a kiss from Jason as he carried Dick back to the beach house.

"I put an ice cube on your chest, you seduced me, and got me horny. That's one thousand times worse, you asshole," Dick whined. Jason laughed and stole another kiss.

"Sorry babe, it's what I do; I get even."

"You call that even? You got me hard, y'know. It's your responsibility to fix it," Dick said in a matter-of-fact tone. Jason snorted with a smirk on his face.

"Oh is it now? Sounds like a personal problem. Maybe you'd like to go take care of that?" Dick playfully punched his husband's shoulder.

"Ass," he said with a little laugh, content to let Jason carry him back to the house. Jason just grinned up at him.

"S'what you get when you play with fire, Dickie. You get burnt."

* * *

Their honeymoon was definitely quite romantic. For the rest of the month, they went out and saw the sights, learned the history, dined at a few of Sydney's finest restaurants, hell, Dick even managed to convince Jason to go snorkeling. It was easily the most, non-violent, fun the two of them had had in a long time.

But alas, the end of their honeymoon was soon upon them; they'd have to catch their plane back to the states in the morning. But Jason was planning on making their last night very memorable.

"Hey babe, so glad you're home," Jason purred, sneaking up from behind Dick as he came through the door. Not that he could actually surprise the man; they had the same training after all. Jason wrapped his arms around Dick's waist and started laving his neck in licks, nibbles and kisses.

Dick dropped his bag and titled his head, giving Jason better access, a low moan slipping past his lips. His hand threaded through Jason's hair and he bit his lip, suppressing even more sounds. Jason wasn't having any of that, though, so he stepped up his game; he slowly slipped his hands down beneath Dick's pantline, rubbing his thighs and purposely avoiding the one place he knew Dick wanted to be touched.

"J-Jason...stop teasing me you ass" he murmured. Jason grinned against his neck and pulled his hands back to slowly lift Dick's shit up and off over his head. He pressed his lips against the other man's, lips melting together, moving together in sync. Dick's lips parted and Jason took that as in invitation, slipping his tongue into the older man's mouth. Dick moaned softly into the kiss, his body pressing forward against Jason's. He grinned against the man's lips, feeling his erection pressing against his thigh, even through his jeans. He parted from the man and pulled off his shirt, then trailed kissed down his chest.

Jason sucked in a quick breath as the mischievous look on his lover's face as the man undid his belt. Slowly, so very slowly, Dick opened his jeans, tugging them down along with his boxers.

"Fuck, Dickie, hurry up, I'm dying here," Jason murmured, tilting his head back, fingers threading through his black hair. Dick chuckled in amusement before giving the man's cock one, long lick from base to tip. That earned him a sharp gasp, and then he licked and sucked on the head lightly before taking the man down his throat.

He pushed the man's pants and boxers down to his knees, hands wandering up over Jason's chest and abs while he bobbed up and down on the man's cock. Pants and moans tumbled from Jason's throat as his grip on Dick's hair tightened, resisting the urge to buck into that hot, wet heat. And then another sensation hit him; he felt a hand on his ass, and then a finger at his entrance. He managed a glance down at Dick, who locked eyes with him, those blue eyes sparkling with mischief and lust. He moaned loudly when he felt a single digit press into him.

"Fuuuuck" he groaned; somehow the game he had started had been turned around on him and that...was incredibly hot. But then, much to his disappointment, it all stopped. Jason looked down at Dick who just looked at him with an amused smirk before he got to his feet.

"What, you thought that'd be it?" he asked with a very seductive grin on his face. He grabbed Jason's hand and tugged the man into the bedroom. Jason liked where this was going, happily leaving his pants and boxers in the living room. In a quick motion, Dick had spun around behind him and shoved him onto the bed. Jason didn't fight it, and instead, rolled over onto his back.

"I ever tell you how hot it is when you get all assertive and bossy like that?" he asked, watching the man undress. Dick flashed a grin back at him as he dug through the drawer for a bottle of lube and tossed it to the man. Jason snatched it out of the air and Dick climbed up onto the bed, pressing and grinding his body against Jason's, the both of them moaning at the delicious friction. And again, it stopped and Dick leaned in close, breath playing against the man's ear.

"Why don't you get yourself ready for me?" he whispered. Jason was perfectly okay with Dick taking control of the game, oh yes. He poured some lube onto his fingers and watched Dick as he worked the first finger into himself. Dick watched him with heated eyes as he slowly opened himself up; if Dick was going to take control of his game, he was going to have a little fun with it.

He held back a devious grin as he added a second finger, letting all the pants and moans out, enjoying the look on Dick's face; a hunger, like he wanted to just say 'fuck it' and throw him down on the bed and take him right then and there. He added a third finger, hitting his own prostate and making a very lewd moan. And the look on Dick's face...wow, that was hot. He drew the fingers out of himself and then tossed the bottle to Dick, who fumbled with it, face burning.

"What's wrong, Dickie?" he asked innocently as the man coated his erection in lube.

"You," Dick replied with a mischievous smirk, shoving Jason back down onto the bed. He moved on top of him, settling between his legs, positioning himself at the man's entrance. He leaned down and crushed their lips together in a deep, passionate kiss as he pressed forward in one rough, sharp thrust. Jason moaned into the man's mouth and Dick smirked into the kiss, parting from the man. He lifted Jason's hips and set a rough, brutal pace, slamming into Jason with every thrust. Jason cursed at Dick, for knowing exactly what he liked.

"What's...wrong Jaybird?" Dick ground out, pounding into Jason with wild abandon. Jason moaned and cried out in pleasure, fisting the sheets as Dick slammed into him, hitting his prostate on every thrust.

"Fuck! God! Dick! God Dammit, fuck me! Harder! Fuck!" he screamed out and Dick laughed breathily, increased his pace, slamming in, sinking to the hilt. And then he slowed, moving gently, and tearing a groan out of Jason that sounded like loss.

"Diiiick, c'mo," Jason whined, which was so very...un-Jason. Dick leaned in close and started kissing and sucking at Jason's throat.

"What was it you said to me a few weeks ago?" Dick purred in his ear, and Jason shivered. Oh, you little bastard, he thought, wanting to grin, but unable to get his face to work the way he wanted it to.

"Make you scream and beg for me...leave you to writhe and beg for my cock," Dick whispered softly. Jason whimpered, trying to push back onto Dick, but the man held him in place.

"Uh uh," he warned. Dick sucked on the man's ear lob, then kissed a trail down his throat, thrusting slowly and gently into Jason.

"Say it," he whispered in the man's ear.

"Dick," Jason moaned in a near-whisper.

"Louder."

"Dick"

"Louder!"

"Dick!"

"Louder!"

"DICK!" Jason screamed, desperate to cum, to get off, and then Dick gave him the absolute most seductive grin he'd ever seen on the man's face.

"Good boy. Now, tell me what you want," Dick said in a low tone. Jason moaned when Dick gave a sharp thrust into him, grazing his prostate.

"Fuck me! Fuck me!" Jason demanded. Dick gave a breathy laugh and then slammed his cock into Jason's body, tearing a loud, lewd moan from the younger man beneath him. He continued the rough, fast past, pounding into him as hard and fast as he could, Jason writhing and screaming beneath him, hitting that bundle of nerves deep inside him with every thrust.

"Dick, fuck, I can't, GOD, DICK" Jason screamed and came hard over his chest and stomach. Dick grunted and kept thrusting, kept pounding into him.

"Cum for me, Dickie!" Jason cried out, and that was all it took; with one more, hard thrust, Dick slammed into Jason and came inside him, filling him with one loud, long ruined cry of pleasure. Dick collapsed on top of him, still inside him, both of them panting, basking in the afterglow.

With a contented sigh, Dick pulled out of Jason and rolled over to lay beside him, the both of them still panting, until eventually their breathing leveled out. With a contented sigh, Jason reached over to the night stand, lazily and cleaned himself off, throwing the tissue away and then rolling over on his side, pulling Dick against his chest and peppering his neck and jaw in kisses.

"Mmm, fuck, that was fucking amazing," Jason breathed, burying his face in Dick's hair. Dick chuckled in amusement and buried his face in Jason's chest.

"Mhm," Dick simply hummed in agreement. The two of them lay there in silence for a time, just breathing, enjoying the feeling of heated skin against heated skin.

"Dick, babe," Jason finally said. Dick looked him in the eye, a smile on his face.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You fuck like a pro." And Dick laughed, snuggling up against his husband.

* * *

When Jason and Dick came through the front door of the manor, it was like Christmas all over again for little Kaden.

"Dada! Dickie!" Kaden called, rushing across the room, arms outstretched for the two of them.

"Hey little man!" Jason called with a smile on his face as he crouched down to catch his son and bring him into a tight hug. Dick chuckled in amusement and knelt down beside him, kissing his head. Kaden parted from his father and then threw his little arms around Dick's neck.

"Missed you," Kaden said.

"Aw, missed you too, little guy," Dick replied, pressing another kiss to the boy's forehead. Tim sat on the couch with an amuse smirk on his face and Bruce and Alfred came into the room minutes later to greet them. Jason and Dick both stood up again and flashed a smile to Alfred and Bruce.

"Have fun you two?" Bruce asked. The couple exchanged glances and then grinned.

"Oh, a lot. Thank you for the honeymoon by the way-" Dick began.

"It was fu-er-freaking fantastic," Jason added, carefully correcting his language in front of Alfred. Bruce approached the both of them and patted their shoulders.

"Good, I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves! Join us for lunch?" he offered.

"Maybe some other time," Dick offered. Jason picked Kaden up in his arms and the little boy sighed contentedly, wrapping his little arms around his father's neck.

"We'd like to just go home and relax for a little bit longer," Dick said in amusement as he wanted Jason press a kiss to Kaden's head.

"What? I missed my kid!" Jason admitted when he realized everyone was watching him. Dick chuckled in amusement, wrapping an arm around the man's waist and then pressing a kiss to his jaw.

"Yeah, so did I. It's good to be home."

* * *

 **Author** **'s Note: And another story in my lovely little series/universe comes to an end! ^_^ Id like to keep it going, but I'm currently fresh out of ideas; currently the only ones going through my head at the moment, as for "Forged In Fire". But I'm still accepting prompts for this little universe of mine, so if you have any, don't be afraid to message me and let me know and I'll see what I can do. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
